Just A Kiss
by Onemilllives
Summary: A song fanic for Just A Kiss. Chlerk fluff, a cute read. PLZ READ and REVEIW


**AN/ThisThe oh so sweet Darkest Powers by Kelly Armstrong. Please give credit to my beautiful, wonderful, and oh so amazing writer/mentor/editor **Raksha Souza

_**This is my first song fanatic. **__**Lady Antebellum Just**__** a Kiss **_

**Just A Kiss**

**Chloe POV**

_It_ is another safe house in my new life on the permanent run. Simon and I are like siblings, Tori and I are best friends, Kit is like an older Simon to me,  
>Aunt Lauren is still my overly loving aunt and Derek….. Derek and I have said our feelings to each other and….. Just stopped there. We have not gone any further.<p>

I woke up to my alarm blaring to my new favorite song right now. It is Just  
>a Kiss; it kind of reminded me of Derek and me.<p>

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it fells so hard to breath<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

I went down stairs to find no other than… Derek. He had his back to me and was going thru all of the cabinets to find food.  
>"Morning," he said over his shoulder, and continued to look for food. When he turned around I smiled at him and he smiled to. I was inwardly yelling YEAH but on the outside I just smiled bigger. I did not pay attention enough to hear that he had asked me a question. "Sorry, I did not hear you, what did you say?<br>"How did you sleep?" he asked again.  
>"Oh, fine thank you." I replied. "How did you sleep?" I asked.<br>"Fine" he said in a mumbled voice.  
>"Ok, I'm goanna go outside for a walk then." I said, and tuned to leave.<br>"Hold up, I'll come with you." He said and got up swiftly before I could say anything to stop him. I walked over to him and joined him at the door.  
>We were walking around the house woods in silence before…..<p>

**Derek's POV**

It was awkward walking in silence so I decided to say something worth her hearing, but I could not think on one thing to say so I just said…..

Nothing.

**'Come on you have to do or say something!**' My inner wolf yelled at me. I guess I have to do what he says every now and then.  
>"What was your old life like?" I ask her. I caught her in deep thought because all I got in return was<br>"Huh?" So I asked her again. Then she started to talk about her school her favorite movies and other things. The small talk was easy between us. Then out of nowhere, "what was your life like growing up?" She asked.  
><em>I've never opened up to anyone<br>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

We talked more about her and me. I had an urge to hold her to kiss her anything just to touch her; smell her amazing scent. Strawberries and flowers so sweet but not so sweet it gave you a headache, but made you crave to smell and touch her. Her sent was so natural and sweet; just like her.  
>Chloe had got her hair dyed; now it was a light brown. It fit her well. Her eyes sparkled and shone as blue as the sea. She was still as short as ever. Her body looked so small fragile and petite, but she was so strong and brave. I was so deeply in love with her, but I had told her and her me. Then, everything stopped there. Nothing had gone any further than this wanting, and silence; deep in thought.<p>

_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight<br>Yeah, just a kiss would be great_

Chloe's POV

I was in the living room about to watch a movie, and Derek came by.  
>"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.<br>"I'm going to watch a movie; do you want to join me?"  
>"Sure" We watched a movie while I had" just a kiss" stuck in my head. <p>

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.<em>

**-Later on**

Chloe's POV

Ugh, I'm so stupid how I could do that.

(What Happened) NPOV  
>Chloe and Derek were talking as normal when all of a sudden Derek grabbed Chloe and pulled her into a hug. Chloe was so shocked she froze. Derek thought he hurt her or she did not want him to hug her. So he let her go because he doubted himself.<br>"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Derek said.  
>"Oh, it's fine." She mumbled and made a beeline to her room.<p>

Chloe's POV

Now, I am feeling dumb, why did I run! How could I just walk away from him and not look back. I feel so horrible about it now I have to apologize. He took me off guard when he hugged me. I walked down stairs passing by Simon with a quite hello he didn't reply. I finally made it down the stairs only to trip on the last step. Bracing myself for the hard fall and soft pain, but nothing only warmth and a feeling of being safe. I relaxed and opened my eyes to see his big beautiful green eyes like emeralds looking back down on me with a kind heartwarming look to them. His eyes looked like they would go on forever to his soul and further to his past, present, and maybe even his future.

_I know that if we give this a little time it'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find  
>It's never felt so real (no it's never felt so right)<br>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push to far<em>

I looked into his eyes and saw an animalistic glow to them. The change popped in to my head right away. It was then that I noticed how hot his skin was.  
>"Do you have to change?" I asked really slowly he nodded his head, "ok, let's go then." Was all I said and moved against my restraints which happened to be his arms. Hesitantly, he let me out of them not as fast as I wanted him too, too fast actually.<p>

Derek's POV  
>We were walking in the woods. I was keeping a close eye on her. It was dark and knowing Chloe she could trip on anything.<br>'**She looks hot in moonlight it makes her look so pail and venerable.**' My wolf smirked and licked his lips. '_Shut it'_. I mentally yelled at him  
>After I finally got him to shut up we walked in peace. My muscle spasms were getting worse I knew the change was going to start soon.<p>

Chloe POV  
>He collapsed in the middle of the small clearing and I sat on a log close to him. He took of his shorts and shirt I turned my head so he wouldn't see my blush. He started his change; his back would arch and he was gasping for breath in one minute. I was rubbing his back to calm him and let him know I was there for him I always would be I vowed. When he whimpered my heart would ache, every pop, snap and, crunch would kill me. I hated that he had to go throw this blind not knowing what was going to happen. If he could read my mind or if I ever told him that he would be like "you should stay I could hurt you". I rolled my eyes at the thought.<br>Sooner or later he finished his change and was asleep I crept up close to him to stay warm at least that is what I told myself. He had soft fur underneath and not a lot on top but it was a beautiful black. His eyes were shut but underneath those lids he had amazing eyes I knew that, I always was getting lost in them. His teeth were sharp and so strong I wanted to run my tongue along them. A well his skin was still warm from the change. Derek's breath was deep and shallow his smell was earthy like moss and wet grass it was oddly appealing, and matched him so well. He was strong but genital, but it showed that he had a heart to match his size. He was rude and arrogant, that made him as stubborn as a mule. He would do anything to keep the ones he loves safe, and well _I love him_ for that. 

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm all right, with just a kiss goodnight<br>No I don't wanna say good night I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_(Tonight)_

_Tonight_

_(Tonight)_

I woke up in my bed; I was tucked under the covers and well rested for the first time in a long time. I walked down stairs to find who I was looking for this time, Derek.  
>"Thank you." I said to him,<br>"For what?" he asked.  
>"Thanks for taking me back and helping me sleep I have not gotten good sleep in a long time," I answered blushing slightly,<br>"Oh, you're welcome I guess," He said in an unsure voice.  
>I had a sudden burst of courage I went over to him and kissed him. Kissed him. <strong>I kissed him! <strong>The kiss was soft and slow, but sweet and loving. His lips were gentle and soft, but slightly chapped. I had never known I would have it in me to make the first move. I was very proud of myself a matter of fact. When we leaned back we were breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead against mine.  
>"I have wanted to do that for so long," He whispered his cool breath blowing into my face with every word. I met his eyes I looked into them and all I saw was love. Love for me. He loved me. <strong>Derek<strong> **Souza loved me.**

"I'm glad I did it then," I said, I could fell him chuckle in the close proximity, "I love to see your smile and hear you laugh." After I said that he smiled. (:D)  
>"Why me, I thought you loved Simon?" He questioned.<br>"I don't like Simon that way at all," was all I could say.  
>"Good," he said and leaned in closer, "can I kiss you?" He asked sheepishly.<br>"Yes please," I answered. He crushed his lips to mine and we kissed again.

_Just a kiss on your lip s in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this up  
>I don't wanna push to far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>(So baby I'm all right)<br>Oh whoa  
>Let's do this right<br>With just a kiss good night  
>With just a kiss goodnight<br>(Kiss goodnight)_

"Let's just take this slow and do this right"' we said together and I blushed.  
>"Now, kiss me goodnight!" I demanded and he happily replied with his lips.<p>

**AN\\ So what did you think. Well, I would love to have some reviews sooooo how about some R n' R**


End file.
